Sustainability
Sustainability is an All Ages Award from the Girl Scouts of Southern Alabama Council. Objective: To recognize the importance of using resources wisely in order to keep ourselves and our planet in good health. To learn specific techniques that aid in sustaining life on earth. Guidelines: Girls must complete the indicated number of guidelines from all three sections: discover, connect, and take action. = Discover = All age groups attend a learning experience at Middle Earth Healing and Learning Center in Citronelle, Alabama. Brownie Girl Scouts answer questions 1-3. Junior Girl Scouts answer 1-4. Cadette, Senior and Ambassador Girl Scouts answer 1-6. ### Why is it important to use resources wisely? In what kind of state are Earth and its inhabitants? ::: 2. What is passive solar design? What other technology can be used in a home to use resources wisely? ::: 3. What can you do at home to live a more sustainable lifestyle? ::: 4. What are the benefits of growing and raising your own foods? ::: 5. What is a phantom load and how can you reduce it in your home? ::: 6. What is a holistic approach to medicine and what are its advantages? What are the four elements that are treated when using a holistic approach? = Connect = Brownie Girl Scouts complete at least one of the following guidelines. Junior Girl Scouts complete at least two of the following guidelines. Cadette, Senior and Ambassador Girl Scouts complete at least three of the following guidelines. ### Identify places in your home, school, or community where energy is used. What techniques can be used to help save energy in these places? ::: 2. Use the information you learned at Middle Earth and do an educational presentation to another troop, church group, your family, or a group in your community. ::: 3. Learn about the food you eat. Research the internet to find out how the food in your pantry and refrigerator is processed and shipped. Look up some of the ingredients that you don’t recognize on the food in your home. ::: 4. Research holistic medicine in the library. Find a doctor or nurse in your area that uses the holistic approach. Call this doctor or nurse and find out how they diagnose and treat common illnesses. ::: 5. Research the health benefits of the fruits, vegetables, and herbs in your pantry and fridge. Look up your favorite ones and discover the good they can do for your body. = Take Action = Brownies need to complete at least one of the Take Action guidelines. Juniors need to complete at least 2 of the Take Action guidelines. Cadette, Senior and Ambassador girls need to complete at least 3 of the Take Action Guidelines. ### Implement at least three of the water/energy saving techniques you have learned in your own home. ::: 2. Contact your local recycling center to find out what they take. Set up bins in your home and collect each of these materials for recycling. Take them to the recycling center each time they fill up!! ::: 3. Start a compost heap in your yard. Keep a bin handy in your kitchen to collect organic waste in and take it to the heap each night. ::: 4. Find a market in your town that sells locally grown food. Make a decision to buy all of the fresh food in your home from a local grower. ::: 5. Make a book for your family that describes the health benefits of the common vegetables, fruits, oats, grains, herbs, and meats found at your local grocery store. ::: 6. Plant an herb or vegetable garden at your home or in your community. Let others know what you are doing, so they can share in your successes. Let them know the benefits of knowing where your food has come from. ::: 7. Write your local government or school board concerning the implementation of energy saving techniques in the city or school district. For example, the use of solar powered stop lights, at home recycling pick-up, the use of compact fluorescent light bulbs, power strips on machinery that carry phantom loads, etc. ::: 8. Design a flyer that will describe the things people can do to save energy, water, and money. Distribute these in your community, church, or school. = See also = List of Council's Own All Ages Awards = External Links = Forms and Resources for Girl Scouts of Southern Alabama Patch Book